


Lay With Me

by glowinglanterns



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinglanterns/pseuds/glowinglanterns
Summary: Seijuurou is sad, and Kouki wants to see him smile.





	

“Sei! Look, Kagami made it into the Basketball Monthly magaz… Sei? You okay?” Kouki had run into their bedroom, but had stopped by the doorway when he came across the strangest type of image: Sei in bed, back turned towards the door. In the afternoon.

Sei didn’t respond.

Kouki’s heart dropped into his stomach. “S-Sei? Are you sleeping?”

Quietly, he creeped onto the bed, the magazine left forgotten on the side table. He peeked over Sei’s shoulder, which had the blue blanket pulled over it. His breathing wasn’t deep. Rather, it seemed as if he was steadily keeping still, eyes shut, in some façade of calm.

This worried him even more. Gently, he rested his chin on Sei’s shoulder, and brushed his soft red bangs away from his eyes with feather-like touches. Sei’s eyes moved under his eyelids, but did not open to reveal those brilliant irises. “Seijuurou? What’s wrong?”

Sei exhaled in a shallow way, just once, and his limbs relaxed the slightest bit.

Kouki sat up, then balanced himself over Sei using his arms, slowly lowering his head to let his lips meet the skin of Sei’s cheeks, nose, lips, forehead, eyelids, jaw, and chin—a slow pepper of kisses. “Sei, Sei, what’s wrong?” he whispered in between each one.

After what felt like an eternity, Sei opened his eyes. They looked as if he was eighty, not twenty-four. As if he held the world’s weight on his shoulders, and had been holding it for years. But he kept his eyes unshakeably blank, as if everything depended on keeping a wall up behind his eyes, so that no one could see past it, into his soul.

“Seijuurou, did something happen? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?” Kouki asked in a frenzy, grasping the opportunity to speak the minute his eyes had opened. He was practically laying on Sei now, and could feel Sei’s arm jabbing into his stomach.

As he said that, Sei’s eyes softened just a little, and Kouki calmed down enough to huff a laugh. “Yeah, I know, it seems silly that someone could have hurt you of all people. But really, I’m not gonna rule it out. What happened? Please talk to me?”

Kouki, beyond all the worry he was feeling, was confused. Just this morning, Sei had been himself, eating breakfast and going out to grab some groceries (which they bickered about, because there was no conceivable reason Kouki could think of that would warrant buying overpriced cereal).

Perhaps, a little after lunch, Sei had withdrawn into himself, but Kouki had just chalked it up to wanting some alone time on his day off, which Kouki completely understood.

But now here he was, almost catatonic, and it was scaring Kouki a little. He didn’t speak, just stared at Kouki with those blank eyes that he was so used to seeing filled with love. Maybe he’d been spoiled by those eyes. Maybe he took advantage of them always showing strength and adoration towards him, so much so that he didn’t even notice when Sei was crumbling right in front of him. He was such a bad boyfriend.

Kouki couldn’t help it. His eyesight began to swim, and he blinked rapidly, desperately trying to hold back the tears, because tears were not what Sei needed right now. He needed Kouki to be strong, and Kouki couldn’t even do that.

Biting his lip to hold in his sniffles, he hid his face in Sei’s chest. The tears had gotten too heavy to be held back, and they rolled down his cheeks in fat droplets. “Sei, I’m so sorry, I’m really sorry, Seijuurou,” he whispered wetly.

Finally, finally, Kouki felt a hand bury itself in his hair, rubbing at his head in a calming manner. Even though he felt better, Kouki had to remind himself that he was not here to be comforted, he had to do the comforting.

He took one more second to enjoy to feeling of Sei running his hand through his hair, then pulled away. He peeled the blanket back from the bed and crawled in right next to Sei, pulling them together almost nose to nose. He tangled their legs together and wrapped his arms around Sei’s waist, so that their torsos touched.

“Seijuurou,” Kouki whispered again, “please, please tell me what happened?”

Sei shut his eyes for a moment, and the thought that Kouki’s attempts at comforting had been rejected hit him with a sickening feeling until Sei opened his eyes again, sighing in a defeated manner.

“I—” Sei’s voice cracked, and Kouki’s heart clenched. He held onto him tighter. “Last week was Okaa-san’s death anniversary.”

Sei paused, and Kouki kept quiet.

“I—I forgot. I forgot her death anniversary, Kouki. I’m… How could I?” Sei whispered, eyes quickly growing more and more moist. He screwed his eyes shut, and the sound of Sei’s muffled sobbing broke Kouki.

Keeping his tears to himself this time, he pushed himself upwards on the bed so that he could guide Sei’s head to his chest. He held Sei tight as his body shook with near silent weeping. He could feel his shirt slowly growing more and more damp, and it was sticking to his skin in an uncomfortable manner, but Kouki didn’t dare move. He wanted Sei to let it all out. He just focused on pressing kisses into his hair and running his hands up and down Sei’s back.

He didn’t know how much time passed until Sei’s body stopped trembling. But when he leaned back to peek at his face, poor Sei had fallen asleep. Tear tracks reddened his usually clear face, which was now blotchy. His eyes were puffy.

Using his thumb, Kouki swiped away any of the remaining liquid that was drying on Sei’s cheeks. He pressed his lips against his forehead, then shut his eyes. He wasn’t going to leave Sei like this, even if he was sleeping.

Somehow, he fell asleep as well.

 

-x-x-x-

 

When he woke up, it was to Sei shifting against him. With a head clouded with sleep, Kouki tried to blink a few times in order to clear up his sight. “What’re you doin’, Sei?” he mumbled, pulling Sei closer to his body. He was warm, and it was nice.

“My arm fell asleep,” Sei said, and if Kouki had his eyes opened, he would be rolling them.

“Then just wake it up. Don’t move, I’m cold.”

Sei paused for a moment, then snorted lightly. “Stupid,” he whispered affectionately. He flicked Kouki’s forehead. “That’s not how it works.”

“Okay,” Kouki replied, just for the sake of replying.

Kouki felt Sei’s fingers carding through his hair, pushing his bangs back. The slight scrape of his fingers against his scalp made him sigh; it was comforting.

This went on for who knew how long until Sei pressed his forehead against Kouki’s. “Thanks, Kouki.”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks.”

Kouki decided that now would be a good time to open his eyes. He was met with Sei’s vibrantly crimson eyes, staring holes into his own. He brushed his knuckles against Sei’s cheekbone. “How are you feeling?”

He was given a wry smile. “My head hurts a little, but I’m not crying anymore. I’d take that as marginally better, maybe.”

“Better than nothing,” Kouki agreed, leaning forward the slightest bit to press a chaste kiss to Sei’s mouth—he missed, and only got half of it, but the sentiment behind it was apparent.

“Mm.”

They were quiet, just revelling in the close proximity to each other, breathing each others’ air. It was a luxury, and one Kouki wouldn’t ever take for granted. Seeing Sei at his most vulnerable, and being able to share in that emotion was a gift. He was privileged, and he’d never hand over that ability to anyone else. He would selfishly keep it to himself, he thought, as he thumbed over Sei’s jawline.

“Do you want to visit your mom today?” Kouki asked, as the thought hit him.

Sei removed an arm to reach over Kouki to the side table, grabbing his phone. He powered it on, and squinted at the screen as the bright light assaulted his eyes. “It’s late.”

“Oh.”

“Maybe tomorrow.”

“You have work.”

Sei dropped the phone back onto the table and pulled Kouki into his chest, exhaling as he said, “I’ll take the day off.”

“I forgot you could do that so easily,” Kouki remarked, his voice muffled.

This drew a low laugh out of Sei, and Kouki felt it rumble in his chest against his own. “You’re cute.”

“S-Sei!” Kouki cried out, surprised. “Don’t be embarrassing.” He scrunched some of Sei’s shirt in his fist.

“You make me act embarrassing, I can’t help it,” Sei teased.

Kouki sighed. “Yeah, yeah. You never let me do embarrassing things to you, though.”

“You can’t embarrass me,” there was a haughty tone to his voice, and it prompted Kouki to sit up and lean over Sei.

“Oh really?” Kouki challenged, and leaned closer, lowering his eyelids to half mast, trailing his lips against Sei’s face. “You’re so beautiful, Seijuurou,” he whispered, voice husky, trying to keep his giggles on the inside. He had to be serious. “I love your face. I love your voice. I love how much you care for others. I love how you look at me in the morning. I love—”

He felt hands press against his chest, pushing him back. “Okay, stop, stop, you’ve proved your point.”

Kouki surveyed Sei’s face. It was very red. A point for Kouki then.

“Say it,” Kouki prompted, smug. He sat back and crossed his legs. “Say that I can embarrass you.”

Sei tried to fix Kouki with a stern look, but coupled with the red face and his flustered expression, he just looked silly and furthered Kouki’s triumph.

“I won’t.”

“Say it and I’ll give you a hug,” Kouki was trying to be enticing.

Sei straight out pouted at him, pulling the covers up to his chin. “You’d give me a hug anyway.”

Kouki rested his chin in his palm, elbow on his knee. “Yeah, but if you say it, I’ll give you a _really_ nice hug.”

After a few moments of thought, Sei conceded. “Fine. You… have the ability to embarrass me.”

“Nice!” Kouki cheered, and lunged forward at Sei, enveloping him in his arms. Sei’s arms wound around his waist and held him tightly. “Wasn’t it worth it?”

“You’re probably a meaner businessman than I could ever be,” Sei said sweetly.

“You got your skills from me.”

“I did. Thanks for teaching me, sensei.”

Kouki laughed into the junction between Sei’s neck and shoulder.

“So we’ll go tomorrow, then?”

“Tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends! 
> 
> Yup, this is me, avoiding that other story and writing this. It's just a warm-up kind of thing, really. I've been having a lot of difficultly writing, so I've just been churning out half stories for months now. This is one of them. I pushed myself to "finish" it, (though can you really call this an ending? LOL) and I think it would be nice to share it. It's not my best work, but it is SOMETHING and I'm glad to have finally been able to post anything at all. I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback, especially on my writing style and pacing and just everything that comes to mind. I really want to improve my writing and that was a main factor that kept me from writing for months.
> 
>  
> 
> [OMG THERE'S ACCOMPANYING ART FOR THIS NOW!!!](http://shinjuasaka.tumblr.com/post/153293053462/thank-you-gllowingllanterns-for-your-adorable-and)
> 
>  
> 
> AHHHH THANK YOU AGAIN!!!


End file.
